1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method in which a plurality of images can be combined to generate a synthesis image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device such as a digital camera is sold in the market mounting a function of capturing a plurality of images, combining this plurality of images, and thereby realizing an image quality which cannot be expressed by one image.
As a technique of combining the plurality of images, there is proposed a technique of capturing the plurality of images while shifting a focus position, for example, performing alignment of object positions to combine the images using a plurality image data sets obtained by this image capturing, and thereby generating an all-focused image or an obscure-controlled image (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-271240 (patent literature 1).